El Inicio
by VickChair2506
Summary: 'Mientras más dolor, mayor justicia'... ¿Quién no disfrutaría hacer lo correcto? [Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] (Sonic Boom, por eso es tan malvada)?


[Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **El inicio**

.-.-.

' _Shadow, te lo suplico…dales una oportunidad para ser felices'_

El desierto, donde aterrizo la capsula, el Sol iluminaba intensamente, interfería en mi vista, mi ubicación, dentro de la capsula, donde tal rayo, entro por tal grita de la capsula, me irrito, la cual costó normalizar, borroso, donde la iluminación era favorable en él área, pero no muy agradable por su ardor e iluminación, al salir de la capsula, complejo, camine en la arena, sintiéndome, culpable, sabiendo que lo que estaba pasando era injusto, no muy favorable a calmar mi ira invadiéndome, controlándome, que llegue a ver en mis manos, temblor, a lo que solo lo cerré con fuerza, lo que deduje que me ayudaría por un momento, todo esto era real, sabiendo que todo lo que conocía, ya no estaba en este mundo…

Me desplace, presionaba con pisadas vidrios partidos, donde llegue ver uno en frente mío, el cual sujete el manos, observando…brillaba con la luz del Sol, esto no me agradaba para nada…solo seguí el camino, donde llegue a ver al fondo del desierto, tal iluminación, irse tras colinas de arena, sabía bien todo…

'Shadow'

'¡Habrán fuego!'

Solo se escuchaban disparos... Quien soportaría el sonido, de un disparo apenas empezando lo ocurrido...

'¡Abajo!'

...

Noche, solo contemplaba la iluminación mínima de tal luna, en frente mío, solo seguía de pie, contemplando la noche, con tal satélite natural en frente mío…estaba enojado, pensativo, no me quitaba tal tragedia de la mente…recordaba todo, sin cortar, ni parar…no dejaba de hacer tales acciones, que no eran nada…Calma. Invadía la paz en todo lugar... Solo pensaba desesperadamente sin siquiera cortar las escenas...

Camine por las colinas, soltando desde la altura, dejando linear bajar desde mis pasos, bajo mis pies…solo seguía en mi mente, nadie ha escapado de su mente al tener tragedias recientes, el mismo día, desplazándose al siguiente, lo que duraría solo 12 horas en ya irse durante la noche, solo esperas a que se te escape por la oreja durante la noche, solo entraba y salía, lo que un trauma, tarde en desaparecer, si decides deshacerte de él o no lo deseches, solo tienes una oportunidad, para 2 opciones casi imposibles, si así lo piensas e decides, pero aun hace nunca será fácil, acompañado de algo en la vida que tenga pocas posibilidades de irse de tu mente…

Solo por ser un inatento, siquiera despedirse, palabras resonantes en su mente, lo que más era doloroso, era no despedirse, repetía, ya me estaba considerando una grabadora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El azabache siguió caminando, no necesitaba nada para sobrevivir, solo había seguía, acompañado del Sol, donde este le daba la iluminación del rumbo del camino, lo cual era en vano, ya que no le interesaba a donde se dirigía, no tenía remedio, siquiera sentido para él, su vida no valía tanto, solo quería vengarse de todos, y terminar muerto con justicia, le sonaba ridículo tas dicho, pero era la palabra para tal acción…

Dio un suspiro de molestia, al ver a lo lejos de su visualización un pequeño pueblo distante, donde supo que estaba su propósito, personas, donde solo quería sangre alrededor, pero no iba a ser de esa forma, empezando a conocer el lugar…

Este camino lentamente, sereno, apretando los puños, mientras se acercaba a paso a tal pueblo desagradable, sin siquiera saber cómo era, pero de igual forma sabía que había vida en ese lugar, no le interesaba, haría las cosas sin pensar, con solo dar una pequeña idea, no creía que era momento de pensamiento, en bes de pensar con la ira…

Ya en la entrada de esta, llego a ver árboles al igual que arbustos, solo lo ignoro de igual manera, sin pensar, entro sin permiso de nadie, solo el suyo, además de tener derecho a hacerlo, llego a ver algo más, plantas, arbustos, flores, todo era desagradable para su vista, que quería deshacerse de todo, la cosa era ¿Cómo?...

En el camino, presiono una pisaba con algo que lo molesto…al visualizar la tierra, estaba tirada en el suelo, una especia de gema verde, la cual obtuvo en manos, sintiéndose fortalecido, con gran fuerza, y notar en sus muñecas, e igualmente en sus zapatos, bajo sus pies, anillos dorados, los cuales eran de poder máximo, los cuales les ayudaba con su fortaleza…el azabache no entendía cómo funcionaba tal esmeralda, el cual solo le causo intriga, el cual la guardo, siguiendo el rumbo del camino, donde más adelante llego a descubrir un pueblo, irónico, tenía que, aparecer después de todo, al notar cabañas y chozas en el lugar, donde llego a ver a lo lejos a un erizo azulino, corriendo alrededor de una máquina extraña, una eriza rosada dando martillazos al robot, al igual, puñetazos, un equidna peli-rojo, igualmente con un bumerang una tejón de colores oscuros marrón, junto con un pequeño zorrito amarillento, así de rápido pasaba el tiempo, ya encontraba la sociedad de todo…

-¡Ríndete Ivo está claro que somos tus vencedores! –Decía burlón el cobalto, dándole variables golpes a la máquina del científico…la cual se descompuso por completo al dar el cobalto un último golpe…

-¡No! Se suponía que tenía que ganar…-Haciendo un puchero el científico…

-Lamentablemente, no parece con tales héroes presentes…-Dijo burlona una eriza rosada…

¿Héroes?...ante esa palabra solo di un suspiro, mientras me acercaba a su ubicación, lentamente las personas me miraban extrañados ante mi aparición, solo lo ignoraba, y note ver a tales 'Héroes' presentir mi presencia, los cuales se impresionaron un poco al ver tal ser inesperado…donde llegue a ver al azulino acercarse a mí, curioso, seguramente dispuesto a conversar…pero no iba a ser como se esperaba…

-Hola ¿Eres nuevo verdad? Te doy la bienvenida a la isla, pero será luego, estoy en una situación en este momento…

-Está bien conversar ahora, no me interesa tu ocupación…-Serio

-…Bien ¿Se te ofrece algo?...-Confundido

-No pude evitar escuchar que tú eras el héroe de este pueblo ¿Es cierto?...-Curioso, pero no iba a ablandarse…

-Sí, tengo el papel de héroe, mi nombre 'Sonic el erizo' un gusto hermano…-Estrechándole la mano, la cual nunca fue correspondido tal saludo por el azabache quien dio carcajadas ocultas, casi en susurro…

-Jm, Jm…Primero no soy tu hermano, y segundo, no me interesa saber quién eres o que haces, pero tengo en claro que eres el héroe de este estúpido pueblo, el cual no se salvara cuando este bajo mi control…-Serio el azabache, explicando tales palabras como si nada lo que impresiono al cobalto ante tales palabras, al igual a los compañeros de cobalto, quienes se ubicaron tras de este…

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –Llegue a escuchar al equidna defensivo, al lado del cobalto quien se veía confundido ante mi comportamiento, a lo que al ver peli-rojo solo lo tome fuertemente del pelaje blanco del pecho acercándolo apegándolo a mi punto de vista, el cual solo me miro sorprendido…

-Escúchame tomate podrido, no me interesa este estúpido pueblo, que no dudara ni un mínimo segundo cuando sea el momento adecuado, ¡Que sea advertencia de todos los presentes aquí!...nadie se va a salvar, como todo lo que amaba…por su culpa…-Dicho esto solté al equidna dejando a los demás sorprendidos al igual que este acompañado de confundimiento, pero molesto al cobalto, quien se molestó ante tal 'Amenaza' del oscuro quien solo se retiró lentamente del lugar, a lo que las personas le daban paso a este intimidados ante tal ser…quien solo se fue por el bosque…

El azabache seguía molesto, a lo que su paso fue interrumpido por ver saltar de los arbustos al científico extraño, perdedor de la guerra anterior con los héroes…

-Oye ¡Enserio, eso fue sorprendente lo que paso allá en el escenario!...-Entusiasmado…

-Piérdete…

-¡Espera!...he notado que traías contigo una esmeralda caos… ¿Puedo enseñarte a cómo usarla si deseas?...

-… ¿Trabajar con alguien que ha hecho el ridículo en frente del mundo? ¿Me ves interesado? No necesito a nadie, yo solo puedo hacerlo todo sin enseñanzas, siquiera compañía, asique mueve tu estúpido trasero de mi vista…piérdete ridículo…

' _Solo eres una copia mía, salida de un frasco, llamado 'El Ser Perfecto, nada sorprendente'_

' _Eres un impostor, y nada más'_

' _¿Por qué no vuelves al frasco de dónde saliste? Y desapareces de este mundo'_

El azabache solo ignoraba a las personas, ya preparado para hacer el mal, sin importarle todo a su alrededor, aunque fuera una amenaza para el mundo…

Palabras resonantes, nada interesante, tales oraciones, solo fortalecían su venganza, al igual que su fuerza, ya mejorado a usar tal esmeralda caos, la cual fue de utilidad contra todas las personas del pueblo, seguía planeando, no le interesaba ninguna presencia que quiera compartir con él, siquiera conversar, anti-social, violento, serio, atrevido, los términos perfectos para definir a un nuevo villano de la isla…

El cual solo se enfocaba en hacer todo lo posible, para dar gran matanza a cualquier persona que se entrometa en su camino, iría directo al inhumar, al igual que a todos los héroes de la pequeña isla, solo quería deshacerse de ellos, y no volver a escuchar sus irritantes nombres, oyentes en la isla, donde todos esos imbéciles les tiene confianza en que ellos ganaran, eso apenas era el inicio, no crean que se iban a salvar apenas llegando un día a la isla…su dicho…Mientras más dolor, mayor justicia…a lo que la justicia era su patrón del camino, si un entrometido se acerca, impostor, imbécil, lerdo, este en frente de su cara…

-¿Hola?...

…Dispara…

En este juego lo que en verdad importa es ganar…

'Mientras más dolor, mayor justicia'

Lo que era de esperarse, sabiendo que terminaría llego de resentimiento en las personas... ¿Quien no disfrutaría hacer lo correcto?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
